


Alleyway

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-15
Updated: 1999-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek plans another random meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway

Krycek tilted his head slightly, using his sunglasses' reflection as a mirror. Mulder was behind him, but he was moving low to the ground. He was still another two blocks from his car, but the streets were almost deserted in the dusk. He started to walk faster, but Mulder broke into a run.

Krycek bolted as well, but to cross the street was to run to a much busier area. He ducked down the alleyway instead, and got about halfway down before he heard Mulder click the safety off.

"Freeze, Krycek!" Mulder shouted. His voice echoed against the stone walls, and Krycek froze, putting his hand up. "On your knees!"

Mulder sounded pissed. Krycek dropped down. The ground was dry for a welcomed change; he never thought he'd be grateful for a heat wave. He might get another day's use out of his jeans yet. Nothing disgusted him more than having to kneel down in slick mud.

He didn't turn around as Mulder approached him, but he bent his head as Mulder dug his gun into the back of Krycek's neck. "Easy with that," he said.

"Give me an excuse, dickhead," Mulder growled.

"The dog ate my homework," Krycek said.

Mulder didn't have the sense of humor he used to. Krycek fell down to his hands as Mulder pistol-whipped him, and black rings closed down over his vision as the sudden flash of pain started a sharp headache. He coughed, trying to shake his head, but that only made the pain worse. "You asked," he snapped, annoyed, once he managed to keep the ground from bucking underneath him.

"What are you doing here, Krycek?"

Krycek didn't answer. He tried to push himself back up to his knees, but the gun pressed down on the base of his spine, and he remained on his hands and knees. "You were saying?" Mulder prompted, gripping onto Krycek's shoulder.

"They said there was a psychotic FBI man running around. Thought I might come down and see," Krycek said, and the gritted his teeth as Mulder ground the gun deeper into the soft spot behind his skull. Maybe he would have to get the jeans cleaned after all. Or someone would. "Do you really expect me to just tell you?" he demanded.

"No, actually, Krycek, I'm kind of hoping you don't," Mulder snapped.

Krycek moved his feet so that the balls of his feet were on the ground, and took a deep breath. He hadn't been shot yet, which was always a good sign. "Who told you I was here?" Krycek asked.

"Do you really expect me to just tell you?" Mulder repeated, digging his fingers into his collarbone. Krycek winced, letting Mulder feel it, and in the moment Mulder took to adjust his hold, Krycek threw himself back.

Mulder hadn't been expecting it. He moved one of his arms to put Krycek in a sleeper hold, but Krycek grabbed onto it with his single hand and backed up. The gun hadn't gone off yet, but he didn't realize Mulder hand dropped it until he felt it slide between their bodies. Krycek continued to back up, hoping to reach the wall of a building before Mulder managed the gun again. They hit one, hard, and Krycek tightened his grip on Mulder's arm. The gun pressed between his shoulder blades, but Mulder couldn't reach it. He undulated, keeping Mulder away from the gun as it slid down both their bodies. Once, maybe, Mulder had been stronger, but apparently the years of deskwork had caught up to the man, and not even the weekend trips to the Y made them even. The gun fell to the ground with a clank, and Krycek kicked it away.

"Give it up, Krycek, you're only delaying the inevitable," Mulder snapped. Now that the gun was gone, Mulder grabbed Krycek's hand, and almost crushed it. Krycek swore as Mulder yanked it away, and suddenly Mulder's arm was up against his throat. Krycek tried to gasp as the pressure came down over his carotid artery. The black rings came back, but it was time for him to play his trump card.

He undulated again, only this time deliberately bringing his ass up against Mulder's cock. It was hard against the suit pants. Mulder's grip on his throat tightened, and Krycek jerked against him in response. "Let go," he managed, hoping Mulder wouldn't be into just plain old erotic asphyxiation.

"Not this time," Mulder growled.

Krycek felt sick as the grip didn't loosen, but he moved against Mulder's hard cock again. He didn't have much more time conscious; his body was already starting to distance himself from his hands and feet. "I'll let you...fuck me," he wheezed.

The grip on his throat tightened, but didn't let him go entirely. "No funny stuff?" Mulder demanded.

Krycek would have laughed, but all that came out was a grrrrlllgkkcch from the back of his throat. He went limp against Mulder, and Mulder lowered him down to the ground. "Don't move," Mulder snapped.

Krycek coughed, but couldn't hold his throat and hold himself up at the same time. His larynx felt crushed, but he shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere soon. He coughed again, and collapsed as much as he could onto his stump and the prosthetic so that he could rub his throat.

This was the hardest part. Mulder gripped onto the back of his neck, tight, but didn't go for the gun that was twelve feet away. Krycek looked up, but a dumpster kept them out of view. He couldn't fight without distracting Mulder, but if he went too passive it might scare Mulder off. He didn't want Mulder to think. This was instinct.

Krycek tensed, "Mulder, please," he said. "Jacket pocket."

"You on your way to a hot date, Krycek?" Mulder asked, pulling out a couple condoms and some lube.

Krycek bowed his head; Mulder didn't know how right he was. "Be prepared," he said, and tensed as Mulder's fingers prodded inside him, but then forced himself to relax.


End file.
